Attaining Humanity
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: In the company with a mortal whom understands the trickster god's past actions for attention, can he also help the trickster relate to him and see the goodness in people and himself. Will Loki search within himself to seek repentance and self respect or will he bring outrage once more upon earth. (Suck at summaries, major apologies)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I've had an idea for this story for quite some time, whilst I have been writing my Hobbit fanfiction. I shall leave it here, and see what you think, whether you want me to continue or not. I won't be posting chapters too regularly if you do wish me to continue however because I am still writing the Hobbit fanfiction 'A Adventure like No Other'. So please, read and review and tell me what you think. If I get a good response, I shall continue as soon as possible. Much loves x

…..

He thought it to be the end. He was defeated, shamefully so. As he stood before the council in chains of unbreakable metal he pondered his fate. His actions were worthy of death, but would they take such an action. All eyes were upon him; unforgiving, disappointed, questionable. He cared not of their opinion though. As his green eyed locked onto the ones he so hated, he felt a little bile rise up in his throat. The decision had been determined; he gathered as the ruler of the realm Rose from his golden throne and silenced the council members. All was now terribly silent, even eerie; yet, he was prepared for whatever sentence they deemed suitable for a traitor and murder. Stepping down onto the level floor, Odin, the king, the All-father of the realm of Asgard stared painfully into his eyes, and for a moment, he thought he could see remorse sparkle in the green pools, but that soon faded when his features hardened. "Loki, god of lies and all things mischievous and evil; you have brought shame and dishonour to the house of Odin. With your hatred, deceit and bitterness you brought danger to this realm and calamity and disaster on humanity. Through your recklessness and envy many people lost their lives. You have reflected the true nature of your status as god of mischief. It is my duty as king of this realm and protector of Midgard that I should so justly place judgement upon you. Your mother sees hope yet still in you, but you have proved that you cannot be trusted and that you cannot change. It is with a heavy heart and saddened soul that I cast this punishment thus. You are not worthy to behold the name of Odin, nor that name of your parentage. I here forth banish you into the abyss in which you once fell from the broken Bifrost those years past. You will be granted no hearing to plea for reconsideration. You will fend for yourself. Every door will be closed to you. You will remain alone and broken such as those families whom are now ripped apart because of your hatred and murderous ways. Where you end up will no longer be of our concern, nor will your fate. You will be but a distant memory, and nothing more. You will be granted one thing, and one thing alone, what be it?"

"I would still possess my power. If I am to defend myself, I will do it to the best of my abilities. You wish to destroy my life in place of those lost, granted, but I would keep my power to make use of what remains" Loki replied, with no hint of emotion in his voice. In the distance he could hear his mother crying against Odin's judgement, and Thor too making remorseful sounds, but he cared not. If they so disowned him, then he would do so in return. Odin agreed to Loki's wish, though he made sure that the weapons the trickster used to influence his power and make it stronger were taken from him.

"Have you any last words, Loki, god of mischief?"

"I have nothing more to say" he answered with bitterness evident in his tone. The all-father raised a surprised eyebrow and regarded the dark figure before him and the council. He paused a moment, as if Loki would say something more, but he remained silent.

"if that is all then; Loki, I hereby banish you into the abyss, the fate that you so much deserve and more for your treacherous actions" and with that, the all-father brandished his staff to the gap beside the once named prince, and with all his power, light shot forth from the tip of the staff and slowly began to rip a hole in the atmosphere, revealing nothing but pitch black darkness. As the hole grew bigger and bigger, the palms of the green eyed god began to sweat. He stared into the abyss before him with sudden fright, but he dared not reveal such emotions. With the flick of his wrist, the all-father pulled his staff away from the opened riff and paused, looking at the dark haired male. "Your fate awaits you, Loki, god of mischief" he spoke with an authoritative voice. Loki swallowed hard and turned his back to everyone, facing the exposed abyss.

"I will return" Loki muttered under his breath, so quietly not another soul heard him. Taking a step closer to the edge, he looked back over his shoulder at his once called 'family'. Frigga placed a hand on her chest, breaking her heart at the sight whilst Thor comforted her, the best he could. Loki though for a moment that his eyes deceived him, but when he looked a little closer, Odin held tears in his eyes. Sighing loudly, facing back to the darkness, the god of mischief closed his eyes tightly and stepped off the edge, instantly getting sucked into the nothingness. As soon as he disappeared out of sight, the riff closed, returning all to its natural state. Immediately the council disbanded and all that remained in the throne room was the royal family. Odin turned around and regarded his wife and son. They looked on in heartbreak and the king felt his insides ripping apart.

"You could have sentenced him under permanent house arrest, or the dungeon, father. No matter what he has done, he is still my brother, your son! You have more or less killed him" Thor suddenly blurted.

"It was no more than he deserved; you know this. I may be king, but it is the council's verdict that makes the final decision. That is the fate they deemed suitable for Loki's acts; and it shall be respected." Odin answered. Thor hissed and flailed his arms in the air, coming down from his seat to stand before his father.

"Now he has lost out on the opportunity to redeem himself, to turn from his ways and become a new. It is not impossible; we see it all the time on Midgard. You have set his path, his life. He will never again have the chance to re live his life in honour and forgiveness. That father is down to you, not the council. I hate Loki for what he did; but he was my brother. Not only is his life not worth living now, but mine and mothers lives are changed forever"

"Thor, if it were within my power-"

"don't father, do not make excuses. Everything is within your power. You just refuse to take that step." and with that, the eldest son of Odin left the throne room solemnly. The king glanced up at his wife and found that she could not keep eye contact with him.

"I think I shall retire to our bed chambers" she said with a coarse voice and stood to her feet.

"Would you like me to accompany you my love?" Odin inquired.

"No, I need time alone. Our youngest son has just been sentenced to a fate unknown; I need to get my head around that fact" she retorted and glided past the all-father in haste, leaving him alone and regretful.

O.0.0.

"alright, I'm off now" Peter called over the counter, shoving on his leather jacket. A rather plump man emerged through a door with a dirty chef's jacket on, and a dish cloth in hand. He frowned at the thin young man before him and regarded him.

"Yer best be on time tomorrow boy. I got a cafe to run ere, not some club. If yer want yer job and keep it, you turn up yer 8o clock sharp, yer got me?"

"Yeah, yeah I got you. Look, I was wondering, is there any way I can get my pay a few days early next week? My sister is coming down and I have squat at the moment" Peter asked his boss, looking pleadingly into his eyes. The robust man sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You show me you can come to work early for the next few days, and I'll think about it. I ain't having no sloppy workers in my business. Now go on, get outta here"

"thanks Marty! See you in the morning!"

"Yeah yeah, get lost" Marty rolled his eyes and flailed his cloth after the excited young man and walked back into the kitchen. Peter left the corner cafe and turned up the collar of his jacket, squinting his eyes as the rain that poured hit his eyes. It was dark now, after Peter had stayed behind to do a late shift. Marty's cafe must have been the only one to actually stay open till the evening. It was a hard job, with demanding hours, but the pay was good, so he couldn't really complain.

Every lamppost was now lit, and drunken men and women stood on the street corner with beers in hand outside the golden lion pub. Peter did not understand why they would choose to stand out in the rain, but then again, he did not care. He was the type of person to keep to himself. In his personal time he enjoyed reading crime novels and attempting to write his own literature; though he never pursued it any further than on his computer on a word document. He had friends, of course, but he barely partook in the social life involving parties and clubbing as such. He was a reclusive, well that was what his friends called him. In another breath they would call him an 'emo' because of his appearance. His hair was parted on the side, long in length (down to his chin) and black in colour. In contrast to his skin, he was somewhat pale. He was rather tall, reaching 6ft and his clothing were of dark colours. He was not fond of colourful clothes, as he found that they drew attention to a person and he was not one for being the centre of attention.

Coming to a row of houses, Peter stuck his hand in his soaked pocket and pulled out his keys. Approaching a house numbered 43; Peter walked up the steps and sighed. He hated living in this house; what with the angry parents one side of him and the overly excited Newlyweds the other side. Sliding the key into the lock, he turned inane opened his front door. He was instantly greeted with several envelopes on the door mat and inwardly cringed. Brown envelopes meant bills. He hates paying for them, especially when his landlord was a rip off on the rent. Picking them up and closing the door behind him, Peter walked straight into his kitchen and dumped the envelopes on the counter. Shedding off his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair, he made his way to the fridge in search of something to eat. "Ergh, nothing but toast again it looks like" he grumbled as his fridge was empty except for the tub of butter and a few cans of tinned vegetables. Pulling out the butter and placing it on the counter, peter then made his way to the bread bin and pulled out half a loaf of bread. As he was about to place a few slices in the toaster a bright light swept through the whole of the house followed by a sudden shake. "What the-?" he exclaimed and dropped the bread, rushing out of the kitchen and toward his front door. As he opened it, he gazed at a figure laying on the wet road, motionless. Before checking to see if he was alright, Peter looked up into the sky to see if the cause of the light was a shooting star, but there was no sign of one. "Weird..." he silently muttered then turned his attention to the figure once more. Hey, mate, you alright?" no reply. "Oh, you awake down there?" still nothing. Sighing, knowing that he had to go down into the road and face the rain; Peter wrapped his arms around himself and trotted down the steps toward the body. "Hey, can you hear me? You best get out of the road mate. You might get run over" he spoke, thinking that this guy had perhaps had a few too many to drink. Rolling his eyes, Peter dropped to his knees and rolled the man over onto his back. There were only a few scratches on his face, but everything else seemed fine. He scanned the man's body for any other injury and found himself staring at his clothes. "This is getting weirder and weirder" he commented. "Come on man, wake up, I'm getting cold kneeling out here in the rain" he said and began to pay the side of his face in an attempt to wake him up. That seemed to have done the trick as moments later eyes were opened and stared back curiously into the blue eyes belonging to Peter. "Finally awake then. Look, mate, you're lying in the road. If you don't move, you'll get hurt"

"what?" he questioned, as if Peter had spoken another language. He was surprised to see that Peter was not afraid of him and was talking to him as if they knew each other. He was slightly unnerved about this and frowned.

"Look, if you don't move, you could get hurt. Let me help you up" Peter answered and placed a hand underneath his armpit and pulled him to his feet. He felt strangely thankful toward Peter and felt a sudden shiver and chill course through his body. The tall young man did not miss this. "Where do you live? I can walk you there and get you out of this rain."

"I- I do not come from these parts..."

"Ok... Well, where were you headed?" Peter spoke, starting to feel frustrated at the man.

"I do not know" he replied and continued to frown at the man.

"Seriously? Look, you can come to mine and dry out and stay the night, and we can sort out where you need to go in the morning, or I can take you to a bed and breakfast" Peter offered and he nodded, still feeling confused at the man's kindness. "Alright. So, what's ya name?"

"I am Loki; who be you?"

"Loki? That's different. You don't hear any Loki's around here that's for sure. My name is Peter. Peter Daley. Nice to meet ya. Right, c'mon then. Let's get inside, I don't fancy a cold: got work in the morning" Peter said and walked up the steps to his home. Loki followed in suit feeling awfully confused as to why he was now in Midgard again. He knew he was banished into the abyss, but he thought Odin would have prevented him from landing in Midgard at least; seeing as he almost demolished half of New York. Not thinking on it too much, feeling totally freezing, Loki entered the male's house and paused. He had been to Midgard many times and had watched mortals and their day to day business from afar, but he had never set foot in a human home, and quite frankly it was strange to say the least. "You look like you've never seen a house before" Peter snorted and waited for Loki to walk further into the house. "Cup of tea or coffee?"

"Cup of what?" Loki questioned the names unfamiliar. Peter felt a little weirded out at this man's lack of knowledge and let out a sigh.

"Hot drink? Do you want one?"

"I am rather thirsty; one would be most welcoming at this moment, if you please" Loki replied and watched peters face changed with several emotions at the way he spoke.

"Right you are. I'll pop the kettle on now then I'll grab you a towel to dry off. Go ahead and take a seat in there"

"thank you, Peter Daley"

"yeah, no probs" he responded and walked away to the kitchen. Loki strolled into the living room and looked around at the pictures mounted upon the Walls. Many were of Peter and some other people, but quite a few were of one woman. Loki noted. A lover perhaps? He thought, musing, and continued to look around at the objects and the 'DVDs' and the gaming system. Strange objects, he thought. That was until he turned around and looked upon a tall shelf filled with books. Ahh, he thought, something familiar. Walking to the bookcase, Loki's eyes roamed over the names curiously. 'The lord of the rings', 'Harry potter', several novels by a man called 'John Grisham' and many many others that seemed somewhat interesting. "You're a reader then?" a voice came from behind him.

"Indeed I am. I spent most of my days with my nose in a book" Loki replied, and turned to face Peter. The young man held out a towel to the wet god and the dark haired prince took it from him gratefully.

"So, where ya from? You don't sound like you're from here, and ya don't look it" Peter commented and watched as Loki dried his hair.

"Not from these parts, or anywhere near for that matter"

"oh, right. So, why are you in these parts then? Visiting anyone?"

"No I am not 'visiting anyone'." was all that Loki said.

"Look mate, you're not saying much for someone who wound up on the street outside in some funky clothes. I'm not going to flip out on you if you start talking" Peter exhaled loudly and Loki stared back with a blank expression.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"No, not a clue. Should I?" Peter inquired, taking a seat opposite Loki.

"Perhaps not. If my name is unknown to you then I do not expect you to have heard of me... I am grateful for your hospitality; not many have shown me such kindness these past years gone. You are very trusting towards me; letting me into your home, using your items. Not many would do such a thing" Loki spoke, his green eyes baring into those of peters.

"I'd do this for anyone; as long as they weren't psychopaths or murderers..." Peter shrugged his shoulder and leant back into his chair.

"Interesting. So, if you were to find out I was one such as those, what actions would you take there on?"

"Are you confessing to being one of those?" Peter asked, feeling suddenly nervous, and moved to the edge of his seat, frowning at Loki worriedly.

"If I were?" Loki challenged, standing to his feet. Peter jumped up also and quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"I'd phone the police..." he said, his voice quivering.

"And what would you do in the time waiting for them to come?" the god of mischief challenged once more, approaching the pale male, closing the distance.

"Look mate, I don't want any trouble here. If- if you've done something bad, it's in the past right? I won't call the police if you won't hurt me... I have a family..." Peter cowered, dropping his phone onto the carpet.

"I had a family once..." Loki began. "I have no desire to hurt you, mortal. I am far too exhausted to commit any act against you."

"Mortal? Who- what are you?" Peter stuttered and backed himself against a wall, looking wide eyed at the dark haired, tall man before him.

"You would not believe me, were I to tell you" Loki retorted, his voice darkening, along with his eyes. Peter felt a shiver run up his spine, and before he could think, he leapt away from the wall, knocking past Loki, and headed for the front door. The god of mischief reacted faster, noticing the fear in the human's eyes and reached out, grabbing Peter's arm. Yanking him back with quite some force, Loki pulled him back into the room, not wanting him to leave the building and alert others of possible danger. As his body fell backwards, Peter tripped on the carpet, and with a heavy fall, he hit his head on the doorknob, knocking himself unconscious. As he lay limp on the floor, the green eyed prince looked over his body and sighed heavily. "I was not looking for trouble, mortal" Loki turned his back and took a seat on a sofa opposite Peter lying on the floor and sat back, watching and waiting for him to awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, so here is the next chapter. Im not that confident with this story, im not feeling it at all. So please, read and review and if you would like me to continue let me know and I will try and get my enthusiasm back. But if you are not enjoying it and are finding it boring, I would rather know now to save me writing more chapters. My apology if this is a dull chapter. Much loves.

…00..0

As his eyes opened slowly, with light shining into them, a groan escaped Peter's mouth. Focusing ever so slowly, his eyes came to rest upon his ceiling. Confusion was an evident expression on his face. Why was he on his back? Had he fallen asleep? Moving around, he realised that he was on his sofa. His brows furrowing even further, the young man placed his hands either side of his torso and pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head spun and he felt nauseous as he turned and placed his face on the floor. Breathing steadily, trying to stop the urge to vomit, peter opened his eyes properly and looked forward. As he did, he froze. Sat before him leisurely, staring back with an unamused expression was Loki. "I was wondering when exactly you would wake" Loki said dryly.

"Still here then?" Peter almost whispered, feeling his nerves get the better of him once more when looking at the strange male before him. Loki did not answer but instead leant forward, his eyes never leaving his face. " You going to kill me?" he asked, unsure of what Loki was going to do.

"It crossed my mind" stated the prince of Asgard, smirking a little.

"What changed your mind?" Peter questioned, feeling a little relieved. Loki ignored his inquiry and stood to his feet, walking to the window and looked out at the dark street. He watched as a drunken woman and man stumbled as they walked along the road, yelling and laughing loudly. How vile, Loki thought. It reminded him of Thor and those friends of his; completely influenced my alcohol and making a fool of themselves. "What are you going to do?" Peter pressed on, uneasy. Loki inhaled loudly and turned to face the mortal sitting down. "Look, I don't want any trouble here."

"I require your help" Loki simply stated.

"With what? I don't have a lot of money, what I do have I can barely live on. I don't have a car so I can't take you anywhere." Peter explained in a rush. Loki smirked at the mortals fear and strolled over to the bookcase once more and picked a book up and began to flick through the pages.

"I want you to find someone for me. You have the technology to do such a thing, do you not?" Loki spoke, staring at the young mortal male intently. Peter swallowed hard and glanced over at his laptop that led upon the coffee table. He nodded, reaching gingerly for the device. "I don't know if I can definitely find this person, but I'll try. If I do, you'll leave right? I have a job to get up for in the morning. I can't afford to lose that"

"this will take more than an evening Peter. I wish you to take me to said person. You need not a job in my company. I will provide all as long as you deliver what I wish. I vow to bring no harm upon you and will see to it that you do not go without. I am not as evil as most make out"

"so, you want to sort of 'join ranks?'" Peter inquired, a bit amused.

"That is a rather odd way of putting it, but given everything I have gone through, it would do me well to make friends rather than enemies" explained the god of mischief. Peter sighed in relief at the knowledge that this man from, wherever he was did not intend on harming him at any point.

"That's reassuring. Right, let me phone my boss and tell him im not well or something and won't be in, then I'll search for this person. Just don't kill me when my back is turned" Peter spoke and rose from his seat toward the phone than sat on a table in the hallway. Loki smirked at the male's words and took a seat on the chair opposite the one which previously sat. Crossing his legs and arms he once again found himself staring at the pictures of the female on the wall. Not many minutes later Peter entered the room once more and followed his eye line. "Her name is Sigyn, based on Norse mythology. My dad, when he was alive, used to joke that she was a god in a mortal's body and that's why she was so different, so pretty from the rest of us. I never believed it, I don't think she did either then. But she does seem to lure a lot of men to her side without trying. As if she had this sort of force pulling them to her. Strange really" Loki took all of this in and continued to stare. Her attractiveness was undeniable and even now he felt drawn to her picture. And a thought came to him; he was a Jotunheim child taken and transformed to that of an Aesir. What if, during birth, this female want sent from his realm to this one, not knowing who she was or what power she possessed. It was not impossible. "She might be here tomorrow or the day after" Peter carried on speaking, but Loki fell in a trance. It was as though he knew this woman's name, as if she were a long lost friend. The familiarity was strange. The god of mischief had never experienced such a strong pull before and it unnerved him greatly. Pulling his eyes away from her portrait, Loki stared at Peter and watched and he lifted the lid of his device and switched it on. "What's this person's name then? I chat check them out on the social networks. If I can find them, I have a friend who is good at this sort of thing. Hacked into some Government Issue stuff, he did. Got a warning for that"

"her name is Jane foster" was all that Loki said. Peter nodded at the information given him and scratched his chin unsure of where to start.

"Anything else to go on? I'm sure there are many people by that name" answered the black haired mortal. Loki nodded at the information, and pondered a moment.

"She is a scientist I believe. She is a 'colleague' of a man named Erik Selvig. I'm sure that is enough information as of this moment?"

"Yeah, should be." Peter mumbled, already on the Internet and searching earnestly on the World Wide Web. The god of mischief however returned his attention to the woman's photos on the wall, still curious as to why he was drawn to her.

0.0.0.

"Why do you look so downcast? Is this golden sunshine not enough to make this day beautiful? Yet here you are, solemn and silent, almost withdrawn, that is not like you at all" Fandral spoke, entering the golden haired prices chambers. The dashing god approached his childhood friend and stared questionably at him.

"It does not feel the same; life without Loki. We lost him once on the Bifrost and now again in banishment. He may have been unbearable at times, but now, this loneliness in unbearable." Thor replied sadly, glancing up at his friend.

"I am so sorry for the pain you are experiencing Thor; to lose a brother, I could not imagine the pain. But, it is no more than he deserved and you said this yourself. You cannot beat yourself up about this. It was not you who took the lives of all those mortals in Midgard, nor those of the frost giants. It was Loki and he alone that brought this upon himself." Fandral explained in an attempt to bring Thor around.

"He was influenced; I am convinced of that. And now, we will never be able to provide proof" Thor answered, turning way to take a seat on his bed. Fandral sighed heavily and shook his head.

"It was in his nature Thor; it just festered and festered until he could hold all that anger and hatred in no longer. It was inevitable" Thor snapped his eyes up to his warrior friend and shook his head in disapproval.

"Nothing is inevitable. It is the choices and the factors in life that lead to results, not fate. If Loki had not learnt of his parentage, none of this would have happened"

"are you sure of that? Can you honestly say that the jealously he harboured against you would not have grown into pure anger?"

"I am sure of one thing. He was my brother and I love him. I would have treated him no less than I."

"Your love for him would not have changed the outcome Thor. He was impossible to be around, let alone reason with"

"be careful how your speak Fandral. He is still my brother"

"he was your brother Thor. You must forget him. Come, the others are waiting in the armoury. Spar with us, it will do you the world of good" Fandral offered, smiling at his friend with a warm expression. Thor shook his head in disagreement and rose from his bed. Running his hands through his golden locks he sighed heavily.

"I cannot. Not yet anyway. I need to get my head around this" replied the god of thunder.

"You will make yourself ill. Please, do not lock yourself up in here" Fandral tried to reason with him though it seemed to no avail. "Thor, at least walk with me to the armoury to get some fresh air"

"Fandral, you go. The others are expecting you. Leave me be for this moment in time" fandral shook his head in disappointment and made his way to the chamber door. "You cannot live your whole life mourning about Loki's wrong doings. It will make you ill" was all he said before he opened the door and left the chambers in haste. Thor sniffled as he allowed his held in tears to fall and walked to his window staring up at the sky.

…

Loki sat quietly on the sofa with a book in hand, skimming over the pages one moment, then staring intently at the mortal the next. He found the literature rather strange. What was a 'vampire' that this mortal woman by the name of Bella adorned? And what of this Jacob that turned into a four legged beast. The god of mischief found it intriguing yet disturbing; the ideas of human authors. It was strangely written firstly, and although he was skimming the pages he could not help but snort at the way the author had portrayed the beautiful Cullen's at the sound of the fifth snort, Peter looked up from his laptop on his lap and glanced over at the male before him. "Really, out of all the books to pick up and read, you choose twilight? My sister's book?"

"I cannot understand this…" Loki said, pointing to the cover of the book. "…If you love just one person, then why lead on the other. The priorities of this 'Bella' are clearly muddled. And you call this literature" Loki rolled his eyes and threw the book onto the coffee table.

"My sister would disagree, along with most of the female population. Look, if you want to read something interesting, try picking up something of Tolkien's, Grisham's or Rowling's. at least there is excitement in them"

"I think my inquisitiveness of mortal literature has been somewhat dampened. I shall say no to that… have you found her?" Loki replied, clearly bored in the home.

"There are millions of people on this planet. It's going to take time." Peter stated, feeling irritated at this stranger in his home. Loki exhaled loudly and sat back in annoyance. As Peter returned his attention to his computer, Loki found his eyes drifting back to the images on the wall. As if on cue the home phone rang energetically. Loki jumped a little at the loud sound and Peter quickly placed his laptop aside and walked over to the phone. "Hello… yeah… what? Tonight? I don't have anything here. Your outside? Well thanks for letting me know in advance like. I'll be there now"

"I assume everything is ok?" Loki spoke as he watched the mortal place the phone down with a scowl upon his face.

"My sister is outside. She wasn't supposed to be here today. No I have to somehow explain that there is a murderer in my flat that won't kill me as long as I help him." The dark haired male glared at the god. Loki smirked at his annoyance and simply crossed his arms.

"Then do not tell her" He said.

"Oh, and what do you suppose I say then?" Peter questioned.

"You'll come up with something. I on the other hand am finding this situation rather amusing"

"Yeah, im sure you are. It must feel great to black mail and take advantage of someone." Peter retorted with sarcasm and left the room to walk to the front door. As he opened it, Loki heard a squeal of excitement and a thud. Peter coughed as he tried to register the body hitting him and the arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled into the embrace moments later and held onto his sister.

"Im so happy to see you, Pete" she exclaimed. Peter pulled back and looked over his sister with a look of shock on his face.

"You've dyed your hair blonde? Why?" he said.

"Im happy to see you too Si…" Sigyn mimicked Peter. "… Yes, and I like it that's why. So, are you going to welcome me in or are we going to stay in the porch all night?" Sigyn asked, putting her hands on her hips in disapproval. Peter felt suddenly nervous about the man that sat in his living room. He knew that he would not be leaving and so he nodded, stepping aside, allowing her to move. Nodding at her brother, Sigyn strolled deeper into the flat and into the living room, not noticing Loki on the sofa. "So, you haven't decorated since the last time I was here them?"

"No, why should i?" Peter grumbled, walking past to take his seat once more on the chair with his computer.

"Because, your place looks like a dive… oh, hello" Sigyn replied as she turned around and settled her eyes upon the pale man. He was handsome, that's for sure. As Loki looked back at her, he was surprised at how beautiful she was in person. Although her hair was a different colour, it did not matter. Loki rose to his feet and strolled over to her. Sigyn blushed and regarded his clothing. "So, who's your friend Pete?"

"Friend? Yeah, right" Peter muttered. Sigyn did not hear this but the god of mischief did and he grinned even more.

"I am Loki, of Asgard"


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is ladles and Jelly spoons. Sorry for the long wait. I've had such a major writers block for this story and not a lot of enthusiasm for it. Thank you for your latest feedback. I would very much appreciate feedback for this chapter also. I am still not feeling 100% about it and questioning the continuation of it. If you are enjoying it and wish to read more, please, let me know in the review. It really does boost my confidence and enthusiasm about writing; hearing from you all. Loves.

"Nice to meet you Loki. You here for long?" Sigyn inquired, stepping toward the unknown male. Peter looked up from his computer and gazed at the god. Loki grinned most charmingly and replied in a calm and luscious voice.

"I will be here for some time, yes. I do hope that bodes well with one such as yourself. I would hate to become a nuisance" Sigyn blushed and looked at the floor, bunching her hands into fists nervously.

"I don't see any problem with it. Your very well spoken. So, how do you guys know each other?" she inquired and Peter looked up from his laptop once more and almost glared at the male. Loki glanced down at the young man and raised his eyebrows. Peter knew that it would benefit him greatly to lie rather than tell the truth and possibly risk his sister's life.

"work" Peter simply stated and cocked his head to the side as he stared at the god before him, relishing in the fact that Loki now had to explain his way through that and he wasn't planning on helping.

"Oh cool, where are you sleeping?" the blonde haired woman asked and Loki smirked, intending on beating Peter at his own game.

"Peter has kindly offered his room up to me. He will be sleeping on this sofa while you have the spare room" Peter did glare then and returned his gaze to the computer in a loud huff. Loki smiled in victory and took a seat once more opposite the male mortal.

"Cool. So um, you guys eaten yet or...?"

"No" said Peter and Loki in unison, once again causing them to look at one another. He seems so much like me; Loki thought to himself and crossed his arms. It was true, their appearance, interests, habits, attitudes; they were all so very similar. A possible friend? He was on the same intellectual wave length, an intellectual challenge that he would find most interesting to take on. His sister on the other hand was indeed alluring, though he doubted that her intellectual state was on the same level as her brothers. This was determined by the simple fact that she accepted whatever they both said, not finding any of it strange etc. She was, however, bright and, let's say pleasing to the eye; someone Loki could see himself spending time with, but in different situations other than friendship. Things seemed to be going as he hoped. It would be perfect when Peter would inform him of the whereabouts of this source of his brother's affection. Once he had Jane in his midst the. He could begin what he wished to start. But he knew he had to be patient. These humans were not accustomed to working at the pace of god's.

"Shall we go and grab something to eat then? I'm starving" Sigyn asked, starting to feel impatient at her silent and socially awkward brother.

"If y'want. I don't have that much money though" Peter grumbled, closing the lid on his computer.

"I'll treat ya both. C'mon, let's go. Oh, maybe you should change first though, out of those um, clothes" she addressed Loki, indicating to his strange attire. Loki glances down at himself and found nothing wrong with his clothes but agreed to it nevertheless, following Peter up the stairs and into his room. Peter begrudgingly handed over a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale blue, short sleeve shirt to the god and informed him that they should fit as they looked about the same size. Loki accepted and waited for the mortal to leave the room before he stripped his familiar attire off for something much more tight fitting and strange. Mortals were strange beings that was sure. Feeling highly uncomfortable, and bare without all the layers he was used to, the god of mischief made his way down the stairs and straight into the living room. Peter stood in the same attire yet Sigyn stood in a short mint green dress with black heels on and a snug fitting blazer. "Thought I'd make an effort seeing that we are eating out tonight" she said to her brother with a smile, indicating to her new appearance and he simply smiled and brought his attention over to the god.

"They fit you then" he stated and Loki nodded his head in both agreement and thanks.

"You scrub up nice" Sigyn complemented with a blush as she turned to regard the stranger. Loki grinned at her and allowed his eyes to roam freely over the front of the woman. Her dress showed a little cleavage and fitted nicely around her Shapley hips and thighs. He may not say it out loud, but the god of mischief did like his women Shapley. I wanted to be able to hold onto something, instead of skin and bones. He found that extremely skinny women were unattractive in their body. Although there were a few exceptions in his past. Sigyn noticed the man's eyes lingers on her figure and cleared her throat. "Shall we head out then? What do you fancy? Italian? Chinese? Indian?"

"Whatever, I'm not bothered really." Peter spoke, grabbing his keys from the coffee table. Sigyn crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at her brother; an expression Loki found quite amusing.

"Can't you for once make a decision? It's always I don't know, whatever, up to you then when I decide you are never happy. Pick on or we starve tonight" the prince of Asgard crossed his arms and enjoyed the Petty talk between the siblings and could not help but think about he and Thor, when they were younger, bickering at the most silliest of things.

"Wow, I knew there was a reason we did t share a flat, bossy. Italian then." Peter sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sigyn smiled victoriously and walked to the front door in glee. 'This is someone I am most definitely looking forward to getting to know on this meagre earth' pondered the god of mischief as he followed Peter out of the room looking at the back of the woman's head. After Leaving the house, and locking the door, peter then led the way to a posh, Italian restraint not five minutes' walk away. In all honesty, Peter chose Italian because he knew it was close, not because of the cuisine. He hated to dine out, to eat in front of people. He liked his own company, his own food, but he knew that he had to make exceptions for his sister. She was too much of a socialiser to stay indoors.

Loki wet along with everything. Alright he was hungry, there was not denying that, he just wanted to finish what he desired to do, not linger and turn almost human by their way of living. It districts him slightly at how much he was enjoying being 'one of them' without mocking, ridicule, and hatred; just like those warrior friends of Thor. Thor. Why was he always thinking of him? He cast him out, disowned him. Why should he think of him at all? Loki said to himself as they past numerous drunks on the street. Taking his mind from his supposed asgardian family, the trickster glanced up on hearing whistles and watched in disgust as men looked on with list in their eyes at Sigyn. It was true; it seemed all were drawn to her. Loki had the urge to knock them all senseless, to show them how vulgar they were being towards the woman, and to use his power against them to stop them from doing it again. But Loki was aware that if he uses his powers on Midgard, if he brought attention to himself and made a scene, they would find him; be it the avengers, Thor and his 'minions' or... It was best not to even mention or think on the latter lest he turn himself into a fearing, quivering mess. So, begrudgingly he cast his thoughts and eyes from them and looked ahead, to the back of sigyn's head, somewhere he found himself looking quite often.

Eventually they walked up to a luxurious red building with candles lifting the windows. Its name was 'Mama Mia'. On entering the building, Loki headed Sigyn ask for a table for three and instantly they were show. To their seats. Drinks were ordered and menus dispersed and the god of mischief looked at the strange words in confusion. Peter on the other hand closed his menu, adamant on what he was having and Sigyn simply smiled as her eyes roamed over the meals. A waitress appeared many minutes later with the drinks and pulled out a writing pad. "Can I take your order?" she inquired and Peter nodded.

"Yes please, I'll have the Spaghetti cabonara" said Peter.

"Urm, I'll have the spicy meatballs with extra cheese for toppings please" Sigyn spoke, closing the menu with a smile. The waitress nodded and then looked to Loki whom still sat in utter confusion.

"What can I get you, sir?" the waitress asked.

"Uh, whatever the lady is having" said Loki, not familiar with this cuisine at all.

"It's spicy Loki, really spicy" Sigyn spoke, raising her eyebrows. The god of mischief glanced at the woman and with a flirtatious smile responded

"I can handle heat, can you?" Sigyn blushed furiously and nodded to the now smirking waitress to leave and complete the order. Silence fell over the three as they eagerly awaited their meal until Sigyn could not bare it any longer.

"So, Loki, do you have any siblings?" the question caught him by surprise and Loki thought a moment, leaning back in his chair.

"I have no family" was his answer and Peter looked at the god in surprise.

"None at all? No parents? Aunts? Uncles?" Peter questioned in disbelief.

"I am alone" stated the dark haired prince. Sigyn gave Loki a look of sympathy and reached forward placing a hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard for you" she said in a comforting tone.

"It's something one gets used to after a time. There is no point on dwelling on such things. Come, let us change the subject. Enough about me. I wish to know more about you both." And so the meal resumed as such; one another asking questions. It was enlightening to the god on how the mortals live their lives and what they think constitutes as fun and interesting. Loki did not take to saying much about himself however, and was utterly transfixed on the woman sat beside Peter.

The meal was a success; Loki was in awe at the unfamiliar yet utterly fantastic flavours exploding in his mouth. He was thankful that he had decided to go with whatever Sigyn went with as it was utterly delicious. As they spoke over dinner, Loki found that he and Peter shared even more similarities than he thought possible. It warmed him inside, as much as he hated to admit, that this could become a great friendship between them both, as long as Loki did not become bored with him as he so frequently did with hobbies.

Sigyn had finished her meal and excused herself, heading toward the ladies room and Loki instantly set his eyes on Peter, pausing a moment before he broke the silence with "Was your search successful? Have you found her?"

"I narrowed it down to about 20 people which is pretty good considering the small amount of time given to find her. I'll probably narrow it down to her tomorrow. You'll have what you are looking for by tomorrow evening at the latest" Peter answered, reaching for his glass of white wine, taking a large swig.

"That is sooner than I anticipated. Well done" Loki complimented, and grinned. Peter could not help but smile in return and crossed his arms on the table.

"What you guys smiling about?" Sigyn asked as she approached.

"Nothing" Peter spoke and looked to the waitress across the room, raising his hand to indicate they wanted the bill.

"Things are falling into place" Loki added and lusciously smiled at the blonde haired woman. Sigyn paid the bill and all left in haste after thanking her for the delicious meal she had bought for them. Sigyn waved her hand at them to forget it and walked hastily towards Peter's home, once again, victim to vulgar men shouting abuse at her. Loki vowed that he would get them one day for their lack of respect and pondered on Peter's words that Jane Foster's whereabouts would be revealed as of tomorrow.

.0

"My Prince, I have news for you, from the King" A soldier spoke loud, approaching the thunder god whom sat solemnly with his friends. Thor glanced up and the warriors and Sif silenced as they eagerly waited for the guard to speak.

"Speak" Thor spoke.

"The King wanted me to inform you that the Bifrost reconstruction has been completed. The King suggests that perhaps you and Lady Sif and the warriors three would care to go on a hunt somewhere using the Bifrost to help clear your mind" Answered the guard, his voice shaking from nerves under Thor's gaze.

"Why did my father send you to inform me thus? Was he incapable of doing such a thing?" The god of thunder asked, with bitterness in his voice.

"I was only told to deliver this message to you my prince that is all" He answered.

"Leave the guard alone, Thor. He is just doing as he was told…" Sif spoke up.

"Perhaps he is right. A hunt somewhere would do you good. It would be nice to get from the realm for a time" Volstagg added, dismissing the guard quickly. Thor nodded and stood to his feet, looking to his friends with tired eyes.

"There is only one place I wish to visit during this time" Thor announced

"Which is?" Hogun asked.

"Midgard. I promised Jane that I would return. I must keep to that promise." Explained the thunder god and Sif pulled a face, much resembling that of Jealousy and rolled her eyes. "I would go alone, if that sits well with you all"

"We just want you to be happy Thor. If this is what it will take, then so be it. Go, go to your mortal friend" Fandral said with a smile, tapping Thor's arm.

"I shall leave this week" Thor announced and gazed longingly out of the window of the room towards the newly built Bifrost. He would see his love soon. Perhaps that is what it would take to take Loki from his mind. After all, he was unlikely to see his young brother again… right?


	4. Chapter 4

"It has been nice to get to know you tonight Loki..." Sigyn spoke as she removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack. Peter had wandered into the kitchen to make himself a warm drink and Loki found himself stood in the living room once more, looking at the slender, pale woman. Loki flashed a charming grin, and cocked his head to the side, regarding her. Sigyn blushed and walked into the room, with her arms crossed across her chest. "It's strange how Peter has not mentioned a friend like you before" she commented, coming to stand right in front of him. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked her straight in the eye.

"A friend like me?"

"Yes; similar to him in several aspects. He complains that he has not got a lot in common with his friends, yet here you are, both very much a like"

"do you approve of your brothers choice of friends?" the god of mischief Inquired, stepping even closer to the woman who so intoxicated him; her presence was like a drug, something he had never experienced before in all his years of Asgard with the Aesir women. Of course he had had beautiful Aesir women, some of them with such beauty, men fought over even to death or serious injury; yet not one of them had such of a profound effect on him. It was truly interesting.

"You, yes. The others? Not so much. I can't stand men who think they are God's gift to women; slime-balls" Sigyn answered rolling her eyes in reference to the men his brother associated with now and then. The god of mischief chuckled and reached forward, tucking a stray piece of the woman's hair behind her ear.

"You seem to have a set opinion on men; not a very good one" Loki gathered, looking deeper into her eyes.

"Most men seem to think they can just have me, because of my face. I've been in many a relationship to know that men only go for looks and not for the personality or for a steady relationship. Men can be pigs. I've been in enough circumstances to support my claim."

"And do I come across to you as one of those egotistic womanizers?" asked the dark haired prince. Sigyn smirked and looked away toward the window. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from him.

"They all appear as saints as first..." was her reply.

"You are implying that I am like one of those sorry excuses for men. Is not the saying, never judge a book by its cover? I think that if you did not judge me solely on my gender, you would find me completely different from most of my kind in every aspect imaginable"

"really? What makes you so different from then?" Sigyn turned to face him and asked playfully. Loki knew that she knew he was different from other men, but was willing to play along with her game.

"Firstly, I know how to treat a woman right..." he spoke and grabbed her hand ever so gently and raising it to his lips, he placed a kiss upon it. Sigyn blushed once more and looked away from him as his lips touched her hand. "I know how to compliment women without being told; and you my dear looked utterly ravishing this night."

"You've made your point" she chuckled and cleared her throat, looking back at him and was now fully aware of his emerald green eyes bearing into her. Smirking, the son of Odin moved towards the sofa and took a seat, tapping the space beside him. Sigyn took the hint and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "You're well-spoken..." she said after a moment's silence.

"as are you, more so than any female I have come across during my stay here"

"you speak as though you are from another time and place" Sigyn remarked, turning her head to take in his side profile.

"Perhaps I am..." Loki offered and met her gaze.

"Are you suggesting you are not from earth?" came her surprised reply.

"Would you think me mad to agree with such a statement?" Loki challenged and watched things turn in the woman's mind. Sigyn remained silent for some time and leant back into the sofa, relaxing a little.

"Strange? Perhaps... Insane? Unlikely; you have too much wits out you. Then again, the cruellest of murders in earth's time have been geniuses and high functioning sociopaths with 'normal' working lives in the daytime and happy friends and families, so nothing is impossible I suppose. Anyone can hide behind a false mask; keeping secrets or 'skeletons in the closet' as such. I don't tend to take things on face value. What may sound utterly ridiculous to someone who is not willing to hear and explore, may in fact be true. Who am I to judge what is real and what is not when everything in the world is made up from this and that. Just because you cannot see it, doesn't mean it does not exist..."

"A sound reply. So if I was to say to you, I am of another world you would not laugh in my face?" asked Loki, in awe of this woman.

"No, I would say 'show me'... So, show me" Loki smirked and stretched out his arms. With a wave of his hands and the closing of his eyes, gradually amidst an array of diamond like sparkles, a Rose of the finest lime green ever seen on a long, stem with perfectly shaped thorns appeared. Sigyn gasped loudly and jumped a little in surprise and excitement. Loki opened his eyes and handed the Rose over to the woman. Sigyn took it and smelt it. It had an aroma that she had never smelt before, but it was utterly beautiful.

"Am I... Insane?" Loki joked and watches as her face brightened up by the smell of the flower.

"quite the opposite..." she began, looking over the top of the Rose." I always had an inkling that there was a world beyond ours... As if, part of me had come from another place. Something like this should mind boggle any normal human, yet here I sit, utterly satisfied and unshaken as if this is an everyday occurrence." Loki nodded, taking her words in, and thought upon Peter's words at their meeting how their father would remark that Sigyn was a goddess in human form. Perhaps she was? By the click of his fingers the Rose disappeared in a downfall of green glitter and Sigyn sighed sadly. "Is my brother aware of all this..."

"He has some knowledge of me" stated the god of mischief. Sigyn nodded her head, taking in the information.

"You're not really his friend then?" she concluded.

"We have only been acquainted this day."

"So why are you here?"

"Business, that it all" the god of mischief accounted, turning his attention away from the blonde female and toward the door where the owner of the house made an appearance. Peter entered the room and cautiously looked between the two. He was still unsure of the so called god in his home, but thought better than to bagger him lest he risk his life. Loki was, after all, a murderer and a conjurer. He could do anything to Peter with the click of his fingers, without a second thought. It was best that he stayed on his good side. Sigyn rose to her feet and case a smirk back over her shoulder as the asgardian and bade her farewells to the males for the evening, claiming that tiredness have overcome her and was in need of sleep. Deciding that was indeed a good move, both of the men agreed to rest also, and begrudgingly Peter gave up his room for the god of mischief, settling for the discomfort of the sofa.

.

Thor paced around in deep thought beside his friends who looked on with questionable expressions at the strange behaviour that was emitting from the god of thunder. He appeared nervous, a trait that was in short supply with the overly confident son of Odin. They thought about quizzing the god, but were too intrigued as to what plagued Thor's mind that they simply watched. "I think I have come to a decision" Thor suddenly said aloud.

"Oh please tell, we have been waiting a millennia for you to speak" Fandral commented, sitting back in his seat with his hands folded behind his head. Thor grinned at his friend and faced them full on.

"When I visit Jane this day after next, I shall ask her to come back with me"

"To Asgard?" Hogun questioned.

"A midgardian here? This is no place for a mortal!" Sif scoffed, more out of jealously than anything else. Fandral rolled his eyes, knowing this about the female warrior.

"To visit, yes. I cannot stay there, for I am needed here. So she must come back with me"

"That is of course, if she is willing to push her working life aside to come back with you" Volstagg answered.

"Where is the support in my decision, dear friends?" The god of thunder questioned with a serious expression although there was a hint of playfulness in his tone. "I want to bring her here, and so I will" Sif clenched her fists, thought kept such an action hidden from the others, a feigned a smile upon her face, 'supporting' him in his decision.

"Well, now that you have that off your chest, Thor, may we leave the castle to Spar or hunt? It is a much too beautiful day to stay indoors". Fandral whined at the blonde prince of Asgard chuckled and picked Miljonir up from the table and twirled it around in his hand.

"Shall we?" He said with a grin, and the others jumped to their feet and left the social room toward the exit of the palace.

0.0.0.

The sleep had given to Loki a much needed rest that he had not been aware that he needed. His body felt renewed, as if he had become younger once more; not that he was old in any way. He had thought that he would feel weary this coming morning, for Sigyn and the knowledge of possibly finding Jane the very next day had robbed him of his sleep; plaguing his mind. She really was like a puzzle to the god of mischief. He had found many people interesting in his time, but never, in all his years had one taken over this thoughts so. He had secretly hoped that she was indeed a goddess in a mortal form. Why? He was not sure himself at this point, but he craved her attention, he craved everything of her. He wondered what the outcome would be if she joined him on his journey to the mortal woman his 'brother' so had feelings for. He could not understand Thor's feelings for Jane; the love that changed his ways from reckless and irresponsible to ways that would fit a king. The god of mischief probably never understood such love, for he in turn never shared a relationship enough for those feelings to progress. The dark haired prince saw 'relationships' as time consuming and very rarely took part in them. His 'mother', very frequently, would attempt to arrange Loki to meet other maidens, but she was unsuccessful. Of course, he enjoyed the company of women, beautiful and intelligent ones at that, and spent many a night wooing them. It was not until his eyes set upon the photographs on the wall of Peter's home, did he find himself picturing Sigyn as a possible partner. It was as if though he was drawn to her emotionally and physically, though he could not figure out why. For once, the dark haired prince of Asgard was dumbfounded concerning this woman.

Attempting to shake from his mind, the thoughts of the blonde woman, the trickster rose from his bed and made his way to the washroom which he was previously shown the night before. Cleaning up and, by the use of his magical art, changed into something much more his style in comfort and appearance; settling for his usual black leather with green lining. Pleased with what he saw in the mirror, and leaving the bathroom, Loki made his way down the rather steep staircase to find Peter awake, with ruffled black hair and tired eyes, sat on the couch with the laptop on his lap. Eagerly he tapped away at the keys and mouse; his eyes determined and focused a trait that Loki suddenly admired. When Peter was asked to do something, he did it to the best of his ability. Loki knew that there was the threat that If he did not complete it, then he might have to do something to the mortal, so that was some fuel for the fire, but the look in his eyes, the expression on his face; he was a determined man, a good worker, someone Loki could see working with, bonding even.

Stepping into the room so he was in full view, the attention of the mortal man was broken by a slight jump. Peter gazed up at the man before him and regarded the clothing he was that was very much similar to what he wore the previous night and gave a slight smile. The god of mischief noted that it was neither a weary smile nor fearful but friendly, and this confused but also somewhat comforted the trickster god. "Good morning… do you say that were you're from?" Loki chuckled and sat in front of Peter, crossing his arms as he regarded the younger male.

"We do; A good morn to you too. I had not expected to see you awake and working this early. Is this a common occurrence with you?"

"Sometimes, I'm not the average late riser. I enjoy getting up with the sun. I thought, being as I won't be attending my job today, I could get an early start on the search to narrow down the persons I had found last night."

"Have you had much success?" Inquired the dark haired male. Peter smiled and closed the lid of the laptop, removing it from his lap and placed it next to him.

"I found her about an hour ago. Jane Foster: colleagues, Eric Selvig and Darcy Lewis. I managed to trace her through several papers written on astrophysics and ideologies of pathways to other dimensions. She is quite the intelligent one. She is currently located in a small research facility near New Mexico. Her previous residence, as I discovered was destroyed along with half the town by a strange Alien type machine; it was all over the news and internet apparently." Loki grinned mischievously at the information he had just received. He had thought a moment where he could go from there. Should he leave for her home now? Should he wait a day? No. the god of mischief decided the sooner the better.

"How soon can we get there?" said the god rather eagerly; out of character.

"It's about an eight hour drive there; what without stops. This is the south of Colorado see. First we have to get to the New Mexico border, and then we have to drive to Alamogordo. Not the nicest of journeys." Peter explained with the use of his hands. Loki listened intently, but only cared for one answer, and so he pressed on just as the mortal stopped speaking.

"Can we do it in this day?" Peter swallowed and nodded his head. Although he wanted to say no, he knew the man before him, no, the god was capable of knowing such lies. So, the attempt of lying would be of a most feeble attempt. "Good, then we shall leave as soon as possible"

"There's only one catch, my sister is the one with the transport" Peter answered.

"Oh I am sure she would not be opposed to a long trip" Loki grinned and gave a knowing look; one that unsettled the mortal man.

"And when we get there; im free to go? You won't need me anymore?" Peter inquired, and for some unknown reason, Loki felt a singe of sadness at his words, although he did not show them; he kept them hidden by a mask of emotionless.

"I do not think I shall require your assistance after that, no" He said slightly bitterly. He had thought, maybe for some foolish reason that a bond of friendship could form between them. Obviously he was mistaken. He was best at keeping enemies rather than friends, he realized. And for a split moment, he felt alone.

"Right, well I'll go wake Sigyn up and let her know that she is going to spend the day driving; im sure she will be thrilled" Peter ended with a hint of sarcasm and a roll of the eyes and left the room in haste. Loki's eyes followed the young male up as he went up the stairs and out of sight and let out a heavy sigh.

"_What do you want?" She said bitterly and venomously all at once "I know who you are"_

"_Jane, my dear Jane, did Thor teach you manners? It that the proper way you address a prince? I think not"_

"_Back off Loki, I have a Taser! I used it on your brother; I'll use it on you"_

"_Be quiet Darcy, he's dangerous!"_

"_Mortal women; so whiney"_

"_Stay back!"_

"_Leave her alone!"_


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies for lack of chapter. I have been going through things and a break up so am only now getting back on track with writing. Expect a chapter for the Hobbit within the next few days. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this Loki instalment.

Much loves

Nat.

The god of mischief pulled a face as Peter slung a few bags into the boot of the car and as Sigyn sat in the front driver's seat closing the door. Memories were flashing back at the last time he had rode in a mortal vehicle. Agent Barton whom he had 'possessed' drove as he was in the back, firing his staff here and there. He was exhausted really, but of course to show that to the humans would have been weakness and so he fought to the best of his abilities on the back of that truck. A voice snapped him out of his daydream and Loki looked down and Sigyn who was speaking to him through an open window. Loki then realised that Peter was sat in the back of the 'car' with an unpleased expression. The prince had gathered that his sister had requested that he take the seat in the front. "Loki? Come on, get in" she said softly and the prince obeyed, walking around the front of the car to the other side and carefully opened the door. As he sat inside and closed himself in, he felt a little claustrophobic.

"You mortals are happy to be in such small spaces all the time?" Loki spoke, but more an open thought that a question to them.

"It gets us where we need to be, so yeah". Sigyn replied cheerily "... Buckle up..." Loki looked at her confused then down to his crotch. Was his belt buckle undone? He prayed silently that it was not; how awfully embarrassing would that be. Peter noticed Loki look down and guessed what he might be thinking, and so, shuffling behind Loki, Peter reached for the seat belt and carefully brought it across Loki's chest and buckled it in to the holder.

"Buckle up" Peter said in Loki's ear, tapping his shoulders in a friendly way as Loki stared at the strap across his chest. Loki nodded in understanding and shuffled around feeling even more claustrophobic with that across his chest. "You can sleep if you want. Traffic at night is slow and boring; you're better off wasting your time asleep than bored" said Peter to Loki. Loki nodded in thanks and did find himself leaning his head against the window, closing his eyes. Sigyn had agreed to take them, as was obvious. Peter had gone to her early that morning as expressed Loki's desire to leave. The woman agreed but only if they travelled that evening for she found night time travelling much more calming and relaxing. The god of mischief agreed, however agitated to start off with.

They had been driving for almost three hours now and Loki found himself waking because of a sudden jerk in the car. His sleepy eyes looked around to Sigyn and found her concentration locked on the road ahead. Quickly glancing over his shoulder he noted that Peter remained asleep. "You're awake" Sigyn stated and Loki looked back to her.

"Indeed. Are you tired?" Inquired the god of mischief and Sigyn shook her head and smiled.

"I enjoy driving at night. I prefer it. Don't worry, if I feel tired ill swap with Peter or pull up to a stop for a little while. Anyway, did you sleep well? You looked completely exhausted." Sigyn replied smiling at the Asgardian prince.

"I slept well; the best I have in some time…" Loki said solemnly staring at the cars in front. Sigyn noticed his posture slack and felt sorrow for him. It was strange. In that moment, Loki snapped his eyes up and away from the traffic in front of him and looked to the woman. He had felt and strong emotion of sadness emanate from her. "You are sad?" He asked and Sigyn's brow furrowed. How had he known that?

"I just looked at you. You seemed so… sad and it made me sad" She explained, still confused as to how the prince would have known that. Loki swallowed hard after hearing her words and spoke a little quieter than usual

"You were sorrowful in concern for me?" He asked in almost disbelief. No one had expressed such emotions in a positive way towards him. People had been sad towards him, yes, but only because he had made them so because of something he had done wrong.

"Yes; is that so hard to believe?" Sigyn retorted with a little snort at the male's lack of disbelief. Loki scrunched up his face momentarily as he tried to contain the strange emotions that were coursing through his body.

"Perhaps…" answered Loki with a heavy sigh. Sigyn regarded Loki at the corner of her eye and remained quiet for a little while.

"Was life that bad?" She offered as a conversation starter but found that he was not going to say another word about it. "…you know, you don't have to stay awake with me. You look tired; take the opportunity to sleep" Sigyn spoke after sometime of silence. Loki grunted in appreciation and found his eyes closing effortlessly and he soon found himself in a deep sleep. Sigyn smiled as the male dropped all of his emotional guards and fell to sleep. The remainder of the journey was somewhat slow. It was not until five gruelling hours later when Sigyn had passed the welcome sign into New Mexico did the speed of the journey being to pick up. She had found herself yawning a great deal and shaking her head to keep herself focused and awake. She did not want to wake her brother nor Loki, neither did she wish to stop. She wanted to just get there and get whatever Loki wanted to do, over with. Eventually, the blonde woman pulled up to a junction, and the left turning indicated the exit for Alamogordo. Taking the left as soon as the lights changed, Sigyn cleared he throat loudly in an attempt to wake up the males in the car. It worked. Loki jumped awake and looked around slightly puzzled for a moment until his bearings came back to him. Peter yawned loudly and glanced outside at the still black sky and grumbled. "We just turned into Alamogordo. Shall I head toward a motel or hotel somewhere? It is like three in the morning" Sigyn spoke and Peter answered with a yes, but Loki did not want to spend even more time away.

"You both go. I shall get out. I do not wish to spend any more time in wait" Loki announced and Sigyn quickly pulled into a rest area on the side of the main road and parked, looking at the male with confusion on his face.

"You can't go anywhere this time of the morning!" she said with surprise.

"Loki, wait until morning…" Peter offered from the back seat.

"It is morning" Loki replied with a heavy sigh.

"Until its light then; don't be foolish. You don't know what could happen to you if you walked here there and everywhere at this time. Come with us. If you want to be somewhere early tomorrow, I will take you, just don't leave now" Sigyn answered and Peter agreed with a firm yes. Loki rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. What was it with these humans influencing his thoughts and intentions? Were it a little while ago when he was on earth to destroy the humans, he would have broken them in an instance, and now, now he is travelling with them and taking their advice. Remaining silent, annoyed at himself the god of mischief looked away and the siblings both grinned. It was at least ten minutes later until the female spotted signs for an approaching motel. Sighing with relief and turning off into a side road, Sigyn drove along a darkened, narrow path and took a sharp right into an almost empty car park. Pulling up into a spot nearest the reception of the motel named 'The Sleepy Eyes Motel' (a name that was very much appropriate at this current moment), Sigyn stared at the building in silence.

"I need to stretch my legs…" Peter groaned, opening the door of the car and stepped out in a split second. Standing up straight, Peter bent his posture backwards, stretching and raised his arms above his head. Loki and Sigyn left the car at the same time and both looked at each other tiredly. The god of mischief approached the blonde woman and placed his hands upon her shoulders. Looking into her eyes he spoke softly.

"Thank you for doing this Sigyn; I can see that you are worn out…"

"You're welcome Loki" She answered and gazed up at him. A familiarity overwhelmed her. It was as if she knew this man personally from some time gone; as if they had just been reunited. It was a strange thing to see and to feel. Judging by the expression on the males face, it was as though he had felt the same thing. Clearing her throat, feeling embarrassed at staring at him for quite some time, Sigyn followed Peter, who had now made his way to the reception, booking them into a room. Loki swallowed hard and followed in pursuit, slightly uneasy at the strange emotions coursing through his veins.

The sun had set in the sky some hours ago and it was silent, bar the song of the birds outside the window. It was pointless sitting, waiting for the others to come around, the prince pondered. Loki walked outside of the motel room and made his way towards a seating area underneath several trees. Sitting at one of the picnic benches, Loki sighed and put his hands together, breathing in the fresh morning air. He was unaware of the figure approaching from behind as he closed his eyes to listen to the birds. Peter had watched the man leave the room and found himself curious as to where he was going. Peter had followed the god of mischief and found something human in the way Loki sat down at the bench, enjoying the outside. Approaching the bench, Peter sat across from the dark haired male and regarded him. "I hope I did not wake you" stated the Asgardian prince without opening his eyes. Peter smiled at this and leant his arms on the table.

"no; I was awake anyway..." he replied and slowly Loki opened his green eyes, focusing on the blue ones of the mortal. "So, why is this woman so important to you? You have feelings for her or something?" Loki snorted at the last comment and turned his head away, looking at the car that they would journey in once more this day.

"I can assure you, there is no romantic connection between us. She is merely an interest of mine; an intelligent mind she has... One I could use" Peter frowned at this. Use for what? As if sensing his confusing, Loki looked back at the young mortal and gave a little smile. "I plan to make a name for myself... Again..."

"It didn't go too well for you last time if I recall after reading up about New York..." replied Peter, cocking up an eyebrow.

"ahh, but I did not have the mind of Jane foster, nor the knowledge of this world as I do now. I would hope... That you would chose to remain with me" said Loki, with an almost solemn look upon his face.

"why? So I can do all the work for you and make life easier?" Peter said bitterly; after having bad experiences with other people with a similar request, he was not to fond of people inquiring things of him. Loki looked hurt at the man's tone and words and shook his head in disagreement, looking down at his hands.

"I feel weak saying such a thing... But no, not to work for me. To live beside me and a friend and comrade. We are very similar, you and I, in many aspects of our lives. very seldom have bonded with another as I have you. You would not want for anything; I can provide all. After all, what use would my talents be in the arts of magic if I could not provide mere necessities. Will you stay?" Peter thought on this a moment. He did not know him; what he did know was very little. He was a murderer of many in new York. He was not of this world. Was he to chance everything to follow him? Would that deem as an insane decision? His life was everything but interesting and adventurous. This would make sure of some life in his... Life. Peter was aware of the eyes bearing into his skull, waiting for an answer. Swallowing hard, scratching his chin nervously he came to a decision.

"I will... Can you promise that no one will get hurt?" Loki grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"I cannot guarantee such a thing, but I can strive not to… commit acts that would deem hurtful against your race." Peter nodded, processing the information and flexed his fingers in front of his face, as if attempting to click them. Loki noticed this and guessed it was an action of nervousness.

"Why are you out here?" a voice suddenly called out. Both men turned around to face the owner of the voice and found a slightly dishevelled Sigyn stood in the doorway of their motel room. Loki could not but help smirk at her appearance and for a split second pondered what life would be like if she were by his side romantically. He was snapped from his revere when said woman approached quickly; her eyes clearly tired from lack of sleep. Coming to a halt before the men she groggily pointed to the car and sighed loudly. "The sooner we get to that woman's place, the sooner we get back and sleep. Yes? Let's go" Loki chuckled. Peter got to his feet straight away and made his way to the room to collect their belongings and in a matter of minutes placed them into the boot of the car. Shortly after that he took the key back to reception and all the while Loki and Sigyn sat in silence, watching from afar. "Don't sleep much do you?" She said suddenly. The prince of Asgard regarded her side profile and folded his hands on his lap.

"Not if I can help it" he commented and rose to his feet as Peter beckoned them over to the car. Sigyn opened the driver's door as they reached the car and slipped in gently, instantly buckling her seatbelt.

"You know where to go?" She inquired and Peter answered yes and they slipped away.

0.0.0

It had been an hour since they had left the car park of the motel and Peter had very carefully led Sigyn to the new home of Jane Foster. They had passed many building, some including medical facilities, science museums and, of course, comic book stores. Since the attack on New Mexico by the large 'tin man' as many people put it, the area became a sort of fan base for all those believers of others worlds, aliens, SYFY and the sort. Loki could not help but snort at the idea of 'Aliens'. He had visited many world, knew this that even the All-Father and Heimdall knew nothing about, and not once had he ever come across and Extra-terrestrial. Though he had pondered that, to these mere mortals, he would appear an Extra Terrestrial. Strange these humans… He thought once more as the car passed a group of people with t-shirts saying 'the truth is out there' and 'believe'. If only they knew the truth… A dark expression covered his face as his thoughts returned to the day the All-Father banished him from the realm, and the look of sheer heartbreak on Frigga's face. He would never forgive him, never.

Pulling up to a quaint house on the corner of a dead end street, Loki looked at the door and windows and felt excitement build up in his chest at the knowledge that Jane foster resided inside. Opening the car door and rushing to the front door without a second thought, Loki rapped his knuckles against the door. A shuffle was heard on the other side of the door until it slowly opened and a woman with glasses on peaked her head around the door. "Yeah?" She said and Loki had to hold back a snide comment about her lack of manners.

"Jane foster?" Loki questioned. As he did, Peter and Sigyn approached from behind, standing still curiously. The woman shook her head and opened the door wider, revealing her whole body with out the door to hide behind.

"No, the names Darcy. Jane's inside. Come on in. I'll get her now" she said and stepped to the side, letting the three strangers in the house before leaving the room and disappearing into another to fetch the woman of Loki's desires. It was not minutes later when a brunette woman walked into the room and froze to the spot.

"Darcy, why have you let them in here" She said with a tinge of fear and the god of mischief picked up on this.

"What? What's wrong about that" Darcy asked and Jane furiously pointed at the black haired God.

"Look at him. Don't you recognise him?" She snapped at the younger woman took a good look at said man and her mouth gaped open.

"You're the guy from New York!" Darcy exclaimed and the god of mischief took a step forward.

_"__What do you want?" Jane said bitterly and venomously all at once, cautious of the approaching male, clearly disregarding the presence of the others in her home "I know who you are"_

"_Jane, my dear Jane, did Thor teach you manners? It that the proper way you address a prince? I think not" chuckled Loki darkly._

"_Back off freak, I have a Taser! I used it on your brother; I'll use it on you" Darcy shouted, reaching for an object on the nearby table. Jane held out her hand to stop her and said_

"_Be quiet Darcy, he's dangerous!"_

"_Mortal women; so whiney" Loki sighed and advanced._

"_Stay back!" Darcy shouted and lunged towards Loki. The prince grabbed the woman's arm and pulled it harshly behind her back to prevent her from lashing out._

"_Leave her alone!" Jane yelled and grabbed the Taser that Darcy had previously threatened to use and pointed it at the prince. "Let her go Loki" Loki grinned mischievously and threw Darcy forward into Jane._

_"Come now, enough of the violence. I have made a promise to young Peter here that I would not harm another if I could prevent it. Let us talk…." He said darkly and Jane and Darcy shook with fear._


	6. Chapter 6

Jane Foster stumbled back into a large table behind her with Darcy at her side. She watched with opened eyes; fear-filled eyes as the god of mischief stepped, no, stalked towards them with an evil glint in his eyes. Peter and Sigyn watched on with curiosity but also caution because of not being whiteness to this side of Loki… yet. Jane looked to the two other strangers with a plea in her eyes but was dumbfounded when they made no move. They were on HIS side. "I warn you Loki, if you come any closer I will hurt you" Jane said, reaching behind her, finding a metal compass on top of one of her maps, and held it tightly in her hand.

"I just wish to speak… and you can drop down your weapon, Ms Foster" Loki retorted and Jane gasped at being found out.

"What do you want to talk about?" She inquired, still slightly shaken as she dropped the compass back onto the table with a clunk. Loki hummed to himself and folded his arms behind his back, paving back and forth, pondering a moment. Darcy looked between the black haired male and her friend and wondered what to do. Should she stand still or should she do something? It was not in her nature to just sit still and wait. She was too hyperactive and bubbly to remain still and silent. Gathering that this is what was going through Darcy's mind, Jane looked to her and shook her head. Sighing, Darcy nodded, accepting that she was to remain in her spot.

"I hear that you have… knowledge, shall we say, on the whereabouts of Eric Selvig and the new work base of this so called, 'S.H.I.E.L.D', do you not?" Loki finally asked and came to stand rather close in front of the woman who had captured his brothers, no, his acquaintances heart.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I know what you did when you ransacked their old base and took the Tesseract. Eric told me everything. You think I would let you in on the new location just for you to do that all over again?" Spat Jane, bro furrowing.

"Oh, you will tell me; you are fully aware of what I am capable of, Ms Foster. Would it not deem sensible then to comply with my request… my demand. If you do not, then I will have no choice but to make you…" He snarled and with that roughly grabbed Darcy's arm and yanked her into him, wrapping his arm around her throat to hold her in place. Darcy uselessly grabbed at his arm. Her strength was pathetic compared to his, yet the need to survive fought well within her and she moved about all the more. Jane's eyes widened as her friend was taken from her side and she grabbed the compass that she once dropped and held it out toward him. Sigyn, on noticing this, had an overwhelming sense of the need to protect him and quickly rushed over to her and smacked the offending object from her hand before backhanding her across the face. This action surprised both Jane and Loki, but the dark prince could not help but smirk at Sigyn's actions.

"Don't be stupid" Sigyn snapped at Jane and walked back to her brother. Peter was open mouthed as he watched his sister return to his side. He had never seen her like this, with such anger in her eyes, let alone strike another. It was unnerving but also reassuring that she could defend herself in circumstances such as this, although he wasn't sure if this 'Jane' deserved that exactly. Jane brought a hand up to her cheek to rub away the sting that had formed across her sensitive skin.

"I see you have brainwashed more people…" She commented, looking behind the god at the two strangers.

"They volunteered to come. I hold no such power over them" Replied Loki, tightening his grip around Darcy. Jane scoffed and stared straight into the eyes of the offending male.

"Let Darcy go, and I will comply. Only because I know Thor will return. He will find you Loki, If not him then the Avengers. Then what will you do?"

"I will bring them down" said Loki calmly and shoved Darcy straight into Jane.

"Thanks for that, lanky" Darcy mumbled, rubbing her neck as she glared at the Asgardian prince. Narrowing his eyes at the two mortal women, he paused a moment then bared his pale white teeth to them in a mix between a snarl and a smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your things; I don't have all day" He spoke and Jane humphed and turned her back to him.

"Wait…" Peter spoke up causing everyone to turn to face him. Peter stepped forward and held out his hand "… give me your mobiles" Jane and Darcy walked forward and placed their mobiles in his hand and the mortal male walked over to the door, opened it and placed them on the door frame before quickly shutting the door on them, braking them in two. "… don't want you calling for help now…" He said slyly and nodded his head toward Loki to let him know that he was with him. Loki made him feel empowered, worthy, wanted. With him he felt like he could be anyone, do anything and that was an exciting. Sigyn watched her brother with a new glint in her eyes and grinned. Looking back over her shoulder at the god of mischief she found him looking back at her with pride and something else she could not pin point.

"Come, come… I am not fond of waiting" Loki's voice sounded


	7. Chapter 7

Tapping his feet irritably on the floor by the door, he watched as the two mortal women rushed about, muttering under their breath in total annoyance and a hint of fear. Peter and Sigyn had retreated to the vehicle after finding themselves bored stiff, standing around doing nothing. Loki rolled his eyes as the women, with two back packs full of items stopped still in front of him with flustered faces. "Have you quite finished?" He inquired with a venomous tone.

"Yes... Where are you taking us?" Jane inquired, placing the back pack on her shoulders with Darcy mimicking the same action.

"It is not where I am taking you, but where you are taking us. You know the location of the place I seek... That is where you will take us" answered the dark haired prince.

"The new S.H.I.E.L.D facility- Director Fury won't let you get past his security. They upped their game since New York with new weapons technology to keep the likes of you out"

"You have knowledge of such technology?"

"Perhaps..." Jane answered sheepishly, looking down at her boots, feeling exposed underneath the god of mischiefs piercing gaze.

"Then I have no worry" he announced and glanced over to the woman beside she who was the focus of his brothers affection. "You need not look upon me with such fear, I do not intend on harming one such as yourself; as long as you adhere to everything and anything I require of you. Now, come, you have some directing to do" Jane and Darcy slowly left the comfort of their home and down the steps to the car outside. Without the knowledge of Loki or the others, whilst packing, Jane had written a short note with the hope that someone from her division or from S.H.I.E.L.D itself would come looking for her after her absence.

.0

"We wish you well, dear Thor and may your journey to Midgard be a fruitful and pleasant one. We shall miss you very much so" Frigga spoke gently, placing a kiss on her eldest son's brow; her insides breaking and crushing at the thought of saying goodbye to another son. She knew that without a shadow of a doubt, Thor would return, but she yearned for the return of her youngest, her Loki. Yes, he was HER Loki. No matter how he saw them after this, she would forever see him as her youngest son. No matter his parentage, he was hers. No matter the crimes he had committed against humanity, he was her's. No matter what Odin thought no he was banished, he was and forever would be hers.

"Fear not mother, I shall return swifter than a coursing river. And, as long as all goes to plan, Jane will be in my company." The god of thunder commented with a glorious smirk upon his face. Then, turning to his friends, he bade each and every one of them a joyous farewell. Sif, of course, was seething inside. She always thought that Thor would be her's. She was beautiful, a warrior, a strong confident woman, and the son of Odin fell for something none other than human. It made her blood boil with such hate; nevertheless, she put a fake smile upon her face and carried on. Deep down the golden prince was aware of this, but he knew that he would never return the love she so very much craved. Sending one last nod their way, Thor then walked toward Heimdall whom raised his sword above his head, ready to put it in place. "To Midgard, Heimdall" Thor announced standing in the gateway of the Bifrost, ready for the journey back to the home of his love. Bringing down the key, the sphere of the Bifrost began to spin at a rapid pace a soon Thor found himself being pulled through a bright white force field.

.

"Oh do shut up" Sigyn spoke to Darcy who whined and whined and whined as Jane directed the blonde through junctions, side roads and such.

"Look, you're practically kidnapping us, I can't whine if I want, so, you shut up" Darcy grumble and both Jane and Peter elbowed her in the sides. Loki sighed loudly in the front seat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Brainwashing you now seems completely appealing…" The god of mischief announced and he watched as a smirk appeared on the blonde woman's mouth. He still felt drawn to her, thought he knew not why. She was mortal, he loathe mortals, so why, now, would he begin to grown some sort of feelings for her… unless, what Peter's father used to joke about was true… she was a goddess in human form. He found himself, many, many times, thinking of this and wishing that it were true, for the thought of falling for one less than he in living form was most off putting.

"How long is it until we get to this shield thing?" Peter spoke up from the back, glaring at his sister's head.

"Already bored Pete?" Sigyn inquired with a hint of humour in her voice.

"No, im just close to clawing out eyes if I stay in this cramped car much longer"

"Now, now, dear Peter… keep that spirit up for future events, not for now, in such close proximities" Loki spoke up, grinning widely.

"Future events?" Darcy, Jane and Peter asked all at once.

"Wait and see, wait and see…" Loki said, almost evilly, and the company could but shiver.

Thor landed with a large thud right outside a house. He had inquired of the seeker of his realm that he land the exact place he wish to go to, save him having to walk through the towns dressed in his royal garbs, with the people knowing who he was from the New York incident, wanting to speak with him. Smiling; his heart beating at such a rapid pace with excitement, the great god of thunder walked up the steps to the home and, after learning about human mannerisms, he knock the door, waiting for reply. On receiving no answer, he repeated said action several times. Thinking past the norms of human customs, Thor used his full strength to push open the front door. "Jane? Jane, it is I, Thor" He spoke aloud with a level of authority. "Jane?" a frown began to form on his face when no answer came yet again. Walking deeper into the home, the blonde male looked around at the foreign items until his eyes fell upon a folded piece of paper upon the floor. Curious, he picked it up and held it in front of his face, thankful that he had learned of the human langue to understand what it said.

'_**By the time you are reading this, we are no longer here. We have been kidnapped. He's heading for the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Don't know what for. He has two others with him by the names of Peter and Sigyn. Please, look for us before Loki can do any harm.**_

_**Jane Foster'**_

Thor gasped, wide eyed as he looked at the paper and read and re-read a name over and over in his mind. Loki. He was in Midgard again and he had Jane. Crumpling the paper in his fist, Thor bowed his head in great sorrow, knowing what this meant for him, his race and this good earth. Loki was back, and he knew from past experiences; he did what he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all, sorry for the long wait. So I hope this chapter is ok, and that you enjoy. I have not been feeling so enthusiastic about this story, so your comments and reviews are much appreciated. As said on the first chapter, if most of you are not enjoying this and if you are finding it boring etc. then I shall quit while im ahead and save me the time of writing it. so, if you are enjoying it, please let me know. Im really not feeling this story at the moment. Hope all are well. Loves x.

0,0.0,0.

They had been on the road for some time now, with everyone completely irritant and annoyed. Loki remained silent throughout the journey. He blocked out the childishness of the mortals whining and kept deep in thought about what he was to do next. He knew that he was well prepared this time, I did not want to necessarily rule over the humans at this point, like he had failed to do some time past. But his heart did long for the sweetness, the alluringness of the weapons bunker in the S.H.I.E.L.D building, knowing that his sceptre resided there. Thor had taken the Tesseract back to Asgard though it seemed to slip his mind about his staff which also possessed the true power of the Tesseract. He had it in his mind to return to Asgard with his staff in hand and show the All-Father that he was not so easily removed from the face of the earth and his power was enough to even challenge him, or perhaps even beat him. But a voice in the back of his mind, judging on his experiences in New York, told him that this would not be an intelligent move. Truth be told, he had many scenarios in his mind as to what he wanted to do, but the only certain thing was to collect his sceptre.

Another thing that made him smile inside with a Sadistic grin was that knowledge that he had Jane Foster in his company, and all the things he could make her do, all the things he could do to her, and how Thor would react. He wanted Thor to suffer as he did for all those year, to open his eyes, to show him exactly how much pain he was in to lead him to commit such acts against Jotunheim and New York. He did not want pity from Thor, not Odin or Frigga, but he wanted them to be aware of how much he was suffering inside; to make their insides twist and turn with guilt. Again, the Sadist in him was protruding through his thoughts.

Peter and Sigyn surprised Loki. They knew not who he was, he was but a stranger to them, and nevertheless they aided him in the capturing of Jane and Darcy, with not a single flicker of regret in their eyes. He saw himself in Peter and in Sigyn; he saw something powerful, which intrigued his curiosity. Curiosity, he noted over time, was not a good thing.

As the sky began to darken into early eve, and most of the company fallen asleep, the god of mischief found himself thinking back to the days when all this hiding and plotting never entered his mind, when he and Thor began to separate from each other; their closeness breaking because of his friends and his destiny. Perhaps it was foolish of him to think on such things for he knew it would only upset him to revisit such moments. Closing his eyes, as if sleeping, Loki ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him not to give in, not to think of them and found himself revisiting memories.

"_Come on Loki, lets go already!" A ten year old Thor whined, standing in the doorway of his brothers room. Loki, at the young age of six glanced over his shoulder at his elder brother and grinned with pure happiness at the sight._

"_Are we going to tell mother and father?" His sweet voice sounded and Thor rolled his eyes, approaching the dark haired boy, and ruffled his larger hand through his black locks. Loki chuckled and looked up at Thor with such respect, such awe in his eyes._

"_Don't you trust me Loki? I thought you wanted to have some fun out of the castle?"_

"_I do, I do Thor!" Loki replied eagerly, jumping up and down._

"_Good, then let's go brother" replied the blond child and he watched as Loki quickly rushed to his bed to collect his stuffed animal and tucked it under his arm. It was a black bear, with green eyes; a creation made by his mother and he cherished it so very dearly, never leaving his room without it. Skipping over to his brother, both left in eagerness, with Thor fully aware that they were breaking his father's rules. "Do not worry Loki, I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe and be there for you not matter what. I am your big brother after all."_

"_I know Thor, I trust you" _

"_I know, Loki, I know" Thor answered, puffing out his chest in pride, glancing down at the smaller boy beside him, secretly proud to have a brother like him; something Loki was never aware of._

_(6 years later)_

"_Why are you bringing him along?" Teenage Sif complained, pointing to the twelve year old boy with pale skin and black hair, as dark as midnight. Thor stood tall, and slightly hairy after hitting puberty already and looked over his friends, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun (the latter three just two years older than him)._

"_HE is my brother and HE is welcome." Thor spoke and Loki sighed, staring at the floor in sadness. He knew Thor's friends did not like him. They were for ever picking on him, thinking his hobbies to be weird and freaky; not something a 'boy' should do._

"_He doesn't have fun though, he just watches in the distance like some creep; always got his nose stuck in a book at other times." Fandral stated, frowning at the younger prince._

"_Fandral, he is still my brother and prince of Asgard; I don't really like how you are talking about him" Thor responded, crossing his arms._

"_I am here you know" Loki spoke up, his voice squeaking a little as his voice began to break over the past few days due to hitting puberty._

"_Oh, you do speak then?" Sif said bitterly._

"_Shut up Sif" Loki snapped and Thor took a protective step in front of his brother, glaring at the female. "I can fight my own battles Thor" Loki whined, feeling embarrassed that his brother was 'protecting him'._

"_Thor, please, let's just go and spar already" Hogun spoke up. Thor sighed and turned to his young brother looking at him with both sadness and regret in his eyes. _

"_Don't worry, im going anyway, I know when im not wanted" Loki mumbled to the blonde prince._

"_Loki, you don't have to; I want you here" _

"_But they don't… I have some books to finish reading anyway" Loki retorted and turned his back on the blonde god to turn to leave but a heavy hand on his shoulder held him for a moment. In a whisper, Thor spoke into Loki's ear._

"_Im sorry about them; ill come and see you when I get back brother"_

"_You said that before…" Loki muttered and walked away quickly leaving the blonde god alone with his friends._

_(8 years later)_

"_Thor, I wish to speak with you" Loki, now matured into a tall, lean, handsome heartthrob walked into the wreck room where his brother resided with his friends. Thor glanced up at the voice of his brother and rolled his eyes, just for show in front of his friends, showing them that he was ready for anything his brother had to say. Loki had noticed this happening a lot; in front of his friends, Thor would be rude to him, show off, put him down, but behind closed doors he was how a brother should be. He was loving, kind, a pleasure to be around._

"_What is it, Loki?" Thor sighed loudly for the benefit of his friends and they all chuckled and stared down the paler god._

"_I wish to speak alone, if you will" Loki said through gritted teeth, beginning to lose his patience with both his brother and the eyes that were locked upon him._

"_Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my friends" Thor spoke loud, earning hums of agreement from the others._

"_I would rather not" Loki said, clear frustration in his voice._

"_What is it Loki? Had nightmares? Cut yourself and want Thor to make if all better?" Sif cooed as someone would a baby and Thor chuckled loudly, though inside he hated himself for trying to impress his friends and was genuinely concerned for his younger brother._

"_I would remove your tongue, Sif, if you were a servant. Be thankful that your status has saved your ability to speak" the young prince of Asgard snapped with venom at the woman, though his eyes remained locked upon his bothers. "Thor… if you would" Loki pressed, pointing to the door for him to follow._

"_Go back to your reading, brother, I cannot be bothered to move" Thor replied, shooing his brother away._

"_You keep that attitude up and you will end up looking like Volstagg…" Loki muttered and turned on his heels in anger, unaware that Thor followed him furiously after being compared to Volstagg's laziness. As soon as Loki was outside of the room, the door closed behind him, Thor grabbed him harshly and pushed him into the wall with some force. Loki gasped at the impact, but kept an emotionless expression._

"_How dare you speak to me like that in front of my friends, embarrassing me?" Thor spat._

"_How dare you treat me like a servant; shooing me away! I am your brother and deserve the same amount of respect as those friends of yours, especially when it comes to wanting a word with you!"_

"_What was so important that you wanted to speak to me? What could you possibly need to tell me that you interrupted my time with my friends?" At this Loki's eyes dropped to the floor and he went slack._

"_I am ill brother; I thought you would care to know, no, I thought you should know. But I can see that I am but a burden to you. So I shall take my leave now. He healers will help me" Loki stated and slipped out of his brother's grasp, turning to leave. Before he moved, however, he turned to look back and saw a guilty expression on Thor's face, one he was familiar seeing. Thor locked eyes with him and swallowed hard._

"_I-Im sorry Loki… Is it serious?"_

"_I know not, but do not concern yourself with something you care nothing about. After all, I would hate to burden you."_

"_Loki, I…"_

"_You once said to me, year past…" Loki began to interrupt him "…'Do not worry Loki, I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe and be there for you not matter what. I am your big brother after all.' It intrigues me, Thor… when exactly did friendships mean more to you than being a big brother? Is becoming popular and the heir to the throne more important than being there for those that need you in times of need?" and with that Loki turned and made his way to the healing chambers, leaving the eldest son of Odin abashed and ashamed._

Snapping back into reality, after reliving his memories, Loki supressed bitter tears and stared angrily out into the darkness before him, with just a few lights here and there from cars that passed. "We should arrive there soon…" Sigyn spoke up suddenly and the god of mischief glanced over at the woman.

"Good"

"You should get some sleep" She commented and Loki looked away from her and back to the road in front.

"I find being awake much more satisfying…"

"Because of the sights… new scenery?"

"No, because you have control of what enters your mind"

"Bad memories?"

"Not the most pleasant"

"Join the club" Sigyn responded, which caught the princes attention. But he could tell by her expression that she did not want to press onto that matter at the current moment and so he remained silent and took to closing his eyes, his body sending him off to sleep involuntarily.

"Heimdall…" The god of thunder spoke in the open air, casting his eyes up to the sky. "… I am in need of aid. Inform my father of the situation; I know you have looked upon me since I have entered Midgard and know well of what has happened. Send for them… I in the meantime shall go in search of some old friends…"

00000000000000.00000000000

(In the flash backs, as time goes on between the two brothers I imagined one stage of Loki's life, that he becomes ill because the frost giant inside of him is struggling to cope with the different altitudes, Aesir form etc.,( obviously at this point Loki doesn't know he's a frost giant)and goes to Thor about it, wanting brotherly support, but none is given him, hence the beginning of their slowly growing distant relationship and that as seen in the film etc.)

0000000000000.000000000000


End file.
